Her Way of Control
by RMNicki
Summary: When Clary feels that she's lost control of her life, she takes up old habits she obtained in high school and allows her eating disorder to take control of her life once more. How does Jace react? What now? This is only a one-shot, just fyi, AND it takes place in City of Bones. Enjoy!


_Here's a one shot for you guys, and uh…I hope you enjoy!_ **_BTW: There IS reference to spanking...just consider yourself warned...because it hurts to receive critical messages when I've tried to forewarn you...believe me, it's happened before, but I do hope you enjoy anyways! _**  
_

_Clary_  
Everything about the silent brothers and her swiped away memories had made Clary sick to her stomach. She watched as Isabelle lead Simon out of the kitchen. He gave her a fierce look, and she looked away, knowing exactly what he meant. But, Jace didn't seem to have missed it.  
She stood up, unable to handle anymore, she looked down at her food and suddenly it seemed as disgusting as any food used to be in her past. And that realization stirred up a fear in her that she wasn't willing to acknowledge.  
Clary stood up, "I'm tired," she said. "I want to go to sleep."  
"You've hardly eaten anything-" Jace protested.  
She brushed aside his reaching hand. "I'm not hungry." She whispered, not oblivious to the suspicious gazes she caught from Alec, and Hodge as well…

Jace

Jace didn't fail to catch the look Simon shot Clary as he walked out with Isabelle. It still entertained him to see how dazed he was just being around her. But, he still couldn't get how Simon had looked at Clary out of his mind. It was almost a warning glance.  
"You saw that?" Alec asked from across the table, Jace nodded slowly.  
"Something's up."  
"The way she looked at her food, afterwards. It was like she was blaming it for what was going on." Alec replied.  
The scenario seemed ridiculous, but what he said was valid.

"I'm gonna talk to her." Jace said, and stood.  
"Jace." Hodge said, he turned and met his gaze.  
"Maybe…maybe you should talk to the mundane first. She seemed a little closed off, maybe talking to him would be a little more beneficial."  
Jace wanted to see Clary, but Hodge was right.  
He nodded, and walked out the door, following the familiar path to the front entrance of the institute.  
"What's going on Jace?" Isabelle asked, as he passed her in the hallway.  
"Something's come up. I need to talk to the mundie."  
She gave him a confused look but didn't reply, and he walked on and out the door.  
"Simon." Jace said, and Simon turned from where he was on the sidewalk.  
"Yeah?" He asked irritably, Jace ignored it.  
"The look you gave Clary." Jace said, "What was it about?"  
"It's nothing." Simon said quietly and turned to walk away. Jace grabbed his arm, and Simon sighed,  
"She's in danger." He said, Jace stiffened and Simon turned back and met his eyes.  
"By who?" Jace asked.  
"Herself." Simon whispered.  
Jace was confused at this point and didn't say a word, prompting Simon to continue.  
Simon sighed again, "When Clary and I were freshmen in high school…she became…different. It was so sudden and I didn't understand what it was. But, when she started to lose weight, I became worried. One day in the hallway at school…she just collapsed." Simon shook his head, shaking off the unpleasant memory, "She hadn't eaten in three days. She has an eating disorder. She was in recovery, but suddenly…I'm seeing the signs again."

"Why?" Jace asked simply, a protectiveness building in him that he didn't understand.  
"It's a control thing. I didn't understand her previous reasons for it, but with what's happening right now, I do. She's feeling like she's lost control and she's using her eating disorder to get it back. She hasn't been like this in a while, but the way she looked at her food…"  
"I'll take care of it." Jace said, expecting an argument from Simon. But, none came, Jace nodded and turned.  
"Wait…" Simon said and Jace turned.  
"It will kill her. It almost did last time."  
Jace swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and nodded once more then turned and walked into the institute.

Jace walked to the kitchen and picked up Clary's still warm food, and almost made it out the door when Alec asked,  
"What's going on, Jace?"  
"It's an eating disorder." Jace said simply, Isabelle turned, shocked.  
"Making her eat might not work." Hodge said.  
Jace sat the food on the table, "I haven't seen her eat in like 3 days, Simon said that before it nearly killed her.  
"I thought she'd lost weight…" Isabelle murmured.  
Jace sighed, exasperated.  
"I have an idea." Hodge said. "But it most likely won't be pleasant." Jace looked up, his eye brows scrunched together.  
_

Jace knocked on Clary's door, and she didn't answer, he tried the door knob, but it was locked.  
"Clary open the door." He ordered, but again there was no reply. He looked back at Hodge and he nodded.  
"Clary, I'm coming in." He said, and took his stele out and drew the rune on the door that he had used at Luke's and the door clicked open.

She stood in the middle of the room, and eyed him suspiciously. He had the food in his hand, and he reached it out to her, she shook her head and backed up a step.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Simon talked to me Clary. You didn't mention that you have an eating disorder."  
"I _had _an eating disorder. I'm perfectly fine now."  
"Then _eat." _Jace said, handing her the food.  
"I'm _not_ hungry." She said, and before he knew it, she'd tossed the food into the garbage can.  
"Alright." He said, "We'll do this the hard way."  
Hodge handed him the syringe, and Clary stepped back, shocked.  
"Jace…" She warned, then she turned and ran towards the bathroom connected to the bed room. He caught her around her waist, after about ten feet,  
"No, no, no!" She cried, kicking and struggling, but it was weak due to the malnutrition.  
"Stop." He said, his lips close to her ear but she ignored him, "_Stop Clary, before I make it so you don't sit comfortably for a week."  
_She froze in his arms, "You wouldn't dare!"  
"I would." He said, Hodge stayed where he was, and Jace bent Clary over the bed,  
"No, please no!" She begged, as he pinned her down.  
"Nooo!" She cried.  
"I can't let you do this to yourself Clary. I know that this isn't fair, but, at this point, I don't care. When you wake up, we'll talk and figure something out…but right now, if you don't eat, it could really hurt you."  
He gave her sweatpants a yank and they fell so that they revealed half of her panti-clad bottom.  
"Pleeease Jace…" She begged, quietly. "I don't want it."  
"I know." He whispered, feeling guilty, but her life was in danger. Hodge walked over and held her down and Jace pulled her panties down slightly and prepared the shot.  
She began to cry and he could tell she was exhausted. He pressed the needle in, and slowly felt her body relax against her will. He picked her up and set her up in the bed so that she would be comfortable and Hodge set an IV up that would help to get some nutrients into her body.  
Then, he walked out, leaving Jace with her.  
A tear rolled down his cheek, of course he wouldn't admit to it, but he felt a certain pull to protect the young red-headed girl in this bed.  
He ran his hand through her hair,  
"I'm sorry Clary. I'm going to help you, I promise. You're going to get through this."  
_

Sorry guys. But this _is _ a one-shot, and my intentions are that she _does _recover in their journey…sorry, I have too many stories going on right now, and this is all I can do (; Hope you enjoyed!

_-RMNicki_-_  
_


End file.
